1. Field of the Invention
Aspects disclosed herein relate to an automated operation vehicle control unit and an automated operation vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Known automated operation vehicle control units, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106854A, have a following configuration. Namely, the automated operation vehicle control units are configured to perform acquiring a vehicle traveling state and a driver state, giving the driver a warning in order to encourage the driver to cancel the automated operation driving in a case where the conditions required for the automated operation driving are not satisfied, and causing the vehicle to travel to a stop spot and to stop at the stop spot in a case where the driver does not cancel the automated operation driving.
As described above, the automated operation vehicle control units are focused on their response to an abnormal situation occurred.